


Reach Out (I Got You)

by deanbennylife (kams_log)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Barkeeper Benny, Comforting Benny, Crying Dean, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, FBI Agent Dean Winchester, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Hurt Dean Winchester, Hurt Sam Winchester, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2015-05-26
Packaged: 2018-04-01 07:09:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4010578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kams_log/pseuds/deanbennylife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a part of the job. What more did he expect when they travelled across the country, hunting down criminals, kidnappers, and terrorists, people who hurt others for a living. It was only a matter of time before an agent would get hurt on the job, but Dean never imagined it would happen to them.</p><p>Dean knew they weren't invincible. He just always assumed the only way they’d go down was from a bullet to the head. Not a knife to the back.</p><p>Dean stared with wide, horrified eyes as his brother’s knees slammed to the ground. The silver had disappeared through his jacket and vest, and the criminal twisted the hilt. Sam didn’t even scream. But Dean heard the shudder of breath leave Sam’s lungs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reach Out (I Got You)

**Author's Note:**

> This is not a death fic! I promise! Just lots of angst and hugs and comfort with a happy ending :) 
> 
> I hope you guys like it!

Dean never thought it could happen to them. Never, not in a million years. He’d been an agent for years. Sam too, even their father. Somehow they’d managed to make a name for themselves in the agency, even in certain parts of the country that cared to pay attention to their government.

Yet, even with all of their successes, all of their busts and arrests, Dean always knew they weren’t invincible. He just always assumed the only way they’d go down was from a bullet to the head. Not a knife to the back.

Dean stared with wide, horrified eyes as his brother’s knees slammed to the ground. The silver had disappeared through his jacket and vest, and the criminal twisted the hilt. Sam didn’t even scream. But Dean heard the shudder of breath leave Sam’s lungs.

“No!” Dean screamed.

The criminal spun around, glared at Dean and threw his knife, the same blade he’d just stabbed Sam with. Dean cried out as it slammed into his shoulder.

He fired his gun without thinking, quickly emptying his entire clip into the criminal’s body, which fell to the ground an instant later.

Blood soaked the ground everywhere, but Dean didn’t even care as he fell to his knees and pulled Sam up into his arms. Sam’s eyes rolled lazily, unseeing. Dean shook him.

“Sam, hey… Sam!” He shook Sam again, but Sam didn’t answer. His body shook, and Dean stared in horror as his skin steadily grew pale. Dean felt hot, sticky liquid touch his fingers and he felt his heart slam up into his throat. He raised his trembling fingers and stared.

His entire fist was red. By the tingling sensation on his other hand, he was sure it looked the same.

Sam was bleeding. He was bleeding fast.

“Help!” Dean screamed, pulled Sam into his chest and rocked. “Someone! Help me!!”

He heard pounding footsteps behind him. He looked up in time to see his boss and backup storm into the room.

“What the hell happened?” Jody shouted, and then her eyes widened. “The hell, Dean! Your arm!”

Dean shook his head and pulled his brother closer to his body. “Forget my arm,” he growled. “Sam’s hurt. He’s hurt bad.”

Jody frowned, but nodded sharply. She whistled to the others and shouted, “Hey! Get the stretcher and the EMT’s. We got a Winchester down, and another injured!”

Dean stared at her, mouth agape. “He’s not dead!” He exclaimed, hating the way his voice rose an octave.

Jody shook her head and knelt beside him, pushing the dead body away from them. The other agents left them, storming the rest of the house in search of the criminal’s partners, as well as any victims the criminals had kidnapped, or worse, killed.

“We’ll take care of him,” Jody promised. She set her hand on Dean’s unwounded shoulder and looked at him carefully. “We’ll take care of you too. Now let’s get you two out of here.”

Sam was barely breathing when they carried him out on a stretcher. They found the two kids they’d originally been looking for, two teenagers taken by the criminals. The leader, who Dean killed, had been planning on transporting them to a new location before the FBI raided the home they’d been squatting in.

But Sam was down, and Dean didn’t miss the looks on the EMT’s faces as they loaded him into the ambulance. It didn’t look good.

Dean was allowed to take a seat next to Sam on the ride over. One of the EMT’s was careful to remove the knife from his shoulder, and they did a quick cover job until he could get it really looked at when they arrived at the hospital.

But Dean didn’t care about any of that. All he cared about was Sam, and how his breathing was worsening, or how his face looked like death itself. Dean held his hand the entire ride over, and didn’t let go until the doctors had to tear him away so they could rush Sam to surgery. The knife cut too close to his heart. He’d be lucky if he lived.

Dean swallowed hard and buried his face in his hands. He was now sitting in a waiting room, his shoulder properly stitched and bandaged. The hospital had given him a scrubs shirt to make up for his ruined, bloody one. Now he looked like some damn nurse sitting off the job. When really, he was just a damn agent sitting off the job, waiting to find out if his brother was even going to live through the night.

He heard footsteps move toward him gently. Dean didn’t look up until he felt something hot and steamy tickle his nose. He opened his eyes and looked down at the cup of coffee, then up at Jody’s concerned face.

“Looks like you need it more than me,” she said quietly. Dean took it silently and chugged the burning liquid down his throat.

Jody sat down beside him and sighed.

“Any family you need to call?” She asked gently. Dean shook his head. He ignored the prickling sensation at the corners of his eyes and looked up, stared at the ceiling and willed the tears away.

“Dad died two years back. Got an uncle halfway ‘cross the country, but last I heard he was travelling, unreachable. Nobody else around who’ll care.”

“What about a boyfriend? Girlfriend?”

Dean hesitated. Everyone knew Sam was the straight brother. He’d been dating a girl several years ago, but she’d died in a house fire. Sam hadn’t dated much since, but there was a girl, Amelia, who worked in the bureau. Dean had been hoping for something to spark.

The thought caused his heart to constrict painfully. There might be no chance of a spark now.

He looked down at his cup, mulling over the rest of Jody’s statement. Boyfriend. Dean was bisexual and everyone knew it. Jody wasn’t just asking about significant others who’d ask after Sam’s health. She wanted to know if Dean had someone to talk to. Someone to look after Dean.

Dean thought of Benny and looked out the window.

The sky was getting dark. Dean knew Benny had to be working at the bar, no clue that his boyfriend was currently going through hell and back.

“Benny’s working the late shift tonight,” Dean muttered, took another sip from the steaming mug. “I don’t want to worry him.”

Jody huffed and looked at him. Her gaze turned soft and she said, “Dean… I know the doctors already told you. There’s a very real chance… Sam might not pull through. They have no idea how close that knife got to his heart. There was a lot of blood, so the perp nicked something. And there might even be spinal chord damage. Trust me, now might be the right time to call him.”

Dean swallowed hard and stared at the ground. Moisture continued to collect in his eyes, but he fought it back. He didn’t want to talk about it any longer.

“I’ll call him when we get some word back,” Dean finally grumbled.

Jody, thankfully, didn’t challenge him.

They sat in silence for a few hours before a doctor was finally sent back to them. Dean stood up immediately, Jody close behind him.

“Is he alright?” Jody asked before Dean could even open his mouth.

The doctor’s lips tightened into a hard line. Dean felt his heart sink with it.

“It’s too soon to tell,” the doctor replied. “He’s out of surgery, but he’s not in the all clear. We’ll be monitoring him around the clock tonight, make sure there isn’t any major changes. We’ve done all we can for him right now. But we’ve reached the waiting game. If he makes it through tonight, he’s got a good shot of recovery.” At Dean’s gasp of relief, the doctor raised a hand.

He continued, “But even if he makes it through the first twenty four hours, there may still be a chance of permanent damage. The man who attacked Mr. Winchester managed to hit his spine, causing a large fracture. We’ll see if it causes any lasting damage… but there are a lot of unknown variables at the moment. We’ll only learn more with time.”

Dean ran a hand down his face, looked anywhere but at the doctor. “So you’re telling me,” he bit out slowly, “that you don’t know anything.”

The doctor frowned and shook his head. “We know he’s stable, for now,” he replied gently. “But that can change at any time. There was a lot of damage. You’ll just have to trust that he’s in capable hands, and that we’ll do the very best we can for your brother.”

“Trust you,” Dean grumbled, but Jody put a hand on his arm.

“Thank you for what you’ve done so far,” Jody replied calmly. “Can we see him?”

The doctor nodded curtly. “This way.”

Sam wasn’t too far from the waiting room. Dean froze when he saw him.

It was like nothing had changed at all. Sam’s face was still ghostly pale, and the only difference between the Sam Dean cradled in the house and the Sam currently laid out in the hospital, was the absence of blood from his body and face.

Dean reached out cautiously, touched Sam’s hand and wrapped his fingers around his palm.

“Hey there, bitch,” Dean muttered. Sam’s eyes remained closed. There was no twitch, no sign that Sam was conscious or heard him. A mask was set up over his brother’s face. Dean stared as it steamed, then cleared with every breath Sam took. That and the beeping monitor were the only signs that his brother was even alive.

“Maybe it’s time to make that call now,” Jody said from beside him. Dean narrowed his eyes and counted to five.

“No,” he replied firmly. “I think I’ll go see him instead. The doctor doesn’t think Sam will wake up till tomorrow anyway.”

“You don’t want to stay?” Jody asked, shock evident in her tone. “Be with him?”

Dean stared at his brother’s still form. He wasn’t sure if he could bear to watch his brother die like this. Knowing himself, Dean would probably jinx Sam’s chances of survival just by staying near him.

Dean knew it was a stupid notion. But all he could think about was getting as far away from this situation as possible. He wasn’t sure he could handle this reality for another second.

His brother was probably going to die. Dean wasn’t sure if he’d be able to live with that.

“You stay,” he muttered. “I gotta’ go. Call me if there’s any change.”

He didn’t wait for Jody’s reaction. He stepped out and walked away.

When he made it outside, he hailed a taxi. He gave directions to the driver and sat down in the backseat.

He had no intention of seeing anyone he knew tonight.

…

Benny was wrapping up his shift when the call came. He looked at the caller ID on his cell and frowned. Jody Mills, Dean’s boss. He felt his heart pound in his chest.

The only reason Jody would be calling was if something had happened to Dean. He tried not to think about it as he raised the cell to his ear.

“Hello?” Benny asked worriedly. “Everythin’ alright?”

“Benny?” Jody asked. Her tone sounded worried. It did nothing to help Benny’s anxiety. “Have you heard from Dean today?”

Benny reached out for his coat  and hat on the hanger and shrugged them on. “No,” he replied into the receiver. “Not since this morning. Did somethin’ happen?”

He heard Jody sigh heavily on the other end. “I’m sorry… There was an incident today.”

Benny felt his body freeze in horror. Jody must have heard him gasp, because she quickly hurried, “Dean’s alright. Well, as alright as expected. Got a bad hit to the shoulder, but Sam’s not doing well. He might not make it through the night. I told Dean to call you, but that was an hour or so ago. If he hasn’t contacted you yet…”

Benny swallowed hard and nodded. She didn’t need to say if for him to understand.

If Dean didn’t call, that meant he was somewhere out there doing something stupid. Fortunately, Benny had a few ideas as to what that might be.

“I’ll find ‘im. I’ll call you as soon as I get any news.”

“Thank you,” Jody sighed. “But Benny… He’s not right in his head right now. Be careful.”

“I will,” Benny replied. He hung up and pulled his keys out of his pocket.

He had a good idea where Dean was now. He just hoped he was wrong.

…

He wasn’t wrong. He found Dean curled up on the couch at home, two empty beer bottles on the floor and an empty third pressed tight against his chest in his shaking hands.

Tears were leaking down his face, and Benny felt his heart double in speed.

“Dean?” He called softly. Dean didn’t answer. He bent himself in half and curled tighter around the bottle.

Benny took off his coat and set the keys in the ashtray. “Dean…”

He knelt down in front of the couch and ran his fingers through Dean’s sweat-matted hair. Dean groaned and buried his face in his hand.

“Go’way…” Dean mumbled, his words messed up between his fingers and through the space between them.

Benny shook his head and pulled Dean’s hand away. “No. Jody called an’ told me what happened ta’ Sam. I’m not gonna’ leave you like this.”

Dean groaned again and shook his head. “Th’n you know he’s dyin,’” he muttered. “I’m gonna’ lose my brother Benny… I’m gonna…”

His body heaved with a sob, and Benny’s eyes widened. He pulled Dean up to a sitting position and wrapped his arms around him, didn’t even flinch when Dean tried to push him away.

“Sh, Dean, it’s going to be okay,” Benny whispered in his boyfriend’s ear. He rubbed his hand up and down Dean’s back, hated the way his body shuddered in his arms. “Sam will be okay.”

Dean shook his head into Benny’s shoulder. “He… he might not be,” he said back, just as soft. “Even if he makes it twenty four hours… he might never be the same. Damn perp nicked his spine. Got a fracture.”

Benny nodded and pushed Dean back, hating the defeated way his boyfriend’s head hung against his chest.

“Jody said ya’ got hit too,” he said gently. He used his thumb to wipe away a few tear tracks, even as another two dropped across his face. “Where?”

Dean’s eyes flitted to his left shoulder. Benny noticed he was wearing a scrubs shirt, and a drop of red was leaking through the fabric. He lifted up the sleeve and stared at the bandage. A few drops had beat their way through. Benny knew it would have to be redressed again.

“Did you reopen the wound?” Benny asked, glanced back in time to see Dean’s guilty face.

“May have tossed up the room a bit,” Dean confessed.

His shoulders suddenly shook again. Benny recognized the signs of another incoming sob and pulled him into his arms before the tears could fall.

“Hey, it’s alright,” Benny promised. “We can clean everythin’ up later. Right now we need to take care of you. Then we can deal with what to do in the morning, alright?”

Dean hiccupped into his shoulder and sniffed. “J-Jody said she’d… she’d call. If there was any change.”

Benny nodded and helped pull Dean to his feet. “Good. Now let’s get you into bed, alright? You need to rest. I promise sleep will give ya’ a clear head for the morning, alright?”

Dean groaned and shook his head. “Don’ want a clear head,” he whispered. “Wanna’ forget. Wanna’ disappear.”

“Then disappear with me,” Benny sighed. “Tonight. Let’s go to bed, Dean.”

Dean didn’t answer, but he didn’t fight when Benny gently led him to their bedroom. Just as Dean said, the room was properly torn apart. Benny didn’t expect much less. Dean wasn’t the type to cave to his anger, but under the right circumstances, like when his father died, destruction inevitably followed.

Dean had spent weeks fixing his car after the last incident.

Benny pulled back the covers and sat Dean down on the mattress. He made slow work of pulling off Dean’s shoes, socks, and jeans. He pulled off Dean’s scrub shirt next, taking extra care not to aggravate his injuries. He touched Dean’s jaw and kissed him gently.

“Lie back now. Give me a minute to join you.”

Dean clutched at his shirt, a stray tear suddenly dropping down his slack face. Benny’s heart clenched at the deathly look in his boyfriend’s eyes. He wiped away the tear and kissed the place it had fallen.

“I’ll be right back, sugar,” he promised. “Just one minute. I promise.”

Dean nodded slowly and released his hold on Benny’s shirt. His eyes didn’t leave Benny for a moment, not as Benny pulled off his own clothes until the two of them were left in their boxers.

Benny pulled back the covers on his side of the bed and climbed in, not waiting for Dean as he reached out and pulled Dean’s legs up onto the bed and under the sheets. He laid Dean back against the pillows and pulled the covers up to their shoulders.

He looked up at Dean, watched the way his boyfriend stared at him like he was going to evaporate at any second.

“I got ya, cher,” Benny whispered. He opened up his arms and pulled Dean gently to his chest. “I got ya.”

Dean didn’t say a word. His body trembled briefly, but one tight squeeze from Benny later, Dean began to still and relax. There was still tension, and Benny knew nothing was really alright. But Dean was safe in his arms, and that had to be enough for now.

He hoped it would be enough for Dean too. His kissed Dean’s forehead, then waited for his boyfriend to drift to sleep.

…

The next morning was hard for the both of them. Dean looked like death warmed over, or that it was about to. His movements were jerky as he got dressed, and he jumped at Benny’s touch twice.

“Hey,” Benny said, touching Dean’s shoulder before they headed out the door. “It’ll be alright.”

Dean stared at him. There was desperation in his eyes. It made Benny’s heart constrict painfully.

But Dean broke the spell, leaned across and kissed Benny firmly on the lips. “I love you,” he whispered into his neck when they parted. Benny nodded and kissed his temple.

“Love you too, darlin.’ I got you.”

They reached the hospital without incident. Jody was in the waiting room when they stepped inside.

She had a smile on her face, and it instantly set Benny’s heart at ease.

“Sam woke up an hour ago. I was just about to call you,” she said.

Benny felt Dean relax at his side, but energy radiated between them still.

“Can I… Is he…?” Dean asked cautiously.

Jody smiled and nodded. “They’re wrapping up a quick test now. A nurse told me he seems to be in the all clear.”

Dean breathed a sigh of relief, but Benny was hesitant.

“What about his spine?” He asked gently. Jody’s smile lowered, but it wasn’t a frown.

“Still a fracture,” Jody replied. “He’ll be in a lot of pain for a while, but he’ll still walk. They couldn’t get a good x-ray until this morning.”

Benny felt Dean choke before he heard it.

“I want to see him. Now,” Dean almost growled, but neither Benny or Jody missed the relief and joy in Dean’s eyes.

Jody nodded and motioned down the hall.

“Let’s go then.”

Sam was awake when Dean saw him. He refrained from hugging him, but he made it very clear he was glad Sam was okay.

Sam laughed at him almost immediately. “Dude, stop freaking out on me. The doctor said I’m good, everything’s stable. Calm down!”

Dean only shook his head and ruffled Sam’s hair. “Never,” he replied with a grin.

Benny watched from the sidelines, Jody standing beside him with a matching smile of her own.

“Think he’ll be alright?” Jody asked softly, so the brothers wouldn’t hear. Benny didn’t have to ask which one she was talking about.

“He will be,” Benny replied. “Gave me quite the scare last night.”

Jody hummed in agreement. “He does that,” she replied. “Gives us all scares from time to time. I’m just glad you were around to reach him.”

Benny nodded with a soft smile. “Me too,” he said, watching as Sam smacked Dean’s hands away before Dean could pretend to cut his hair, both of them laughing loudly. “Me too.”

**Author's Note:**

> me: deanbennylife.tumblr.com
> 
> i hope you guys liked it!


End file.
